


Relaxing Bath [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Capwolf, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony gives Capwolf a bath
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang - Fanwork Collection





	Relaxing Bath [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the theme: Domesticity
> 
> Codename: Serum

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somebody To Lean On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757989) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [a little unusual and a lot to deal with (but I love him anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767169) by [HeLovedYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou)
  * [Moonlit Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252590) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)




End file.
